


A Slayer's Journal: The Demon's Plight

by kosekvi21



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post Season 7, Post Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosekvi21/pseuds/kosekvi21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is brought into the world of Slayers. She knows she's not a normal girl of 17 , but she still tries to balance life, school, and her duties all with a band of people who aren't always helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: The characters from Buffy belong to Joss Whedon. I'm not making money off of this, so please don't sue me.
> 
> This is shit. I know, but it's also my first fic ever. I came up with this idea after I had a weird dream. Two of my friends talked me into posting this so you can blame them. Please be kind, but I'm open to criticism and kudos are always welcome. This is a first person narrative, so I'm very sorry if you don't like those.

     The world that we live in is transient. It has a beginning and an ending. In the beginning the world was not a haven of peace and prosperity as tradition and myth has taught us. There are few who know the truth of the world; it was once a place of pain and sorrow. It was a hell. For millions of years Gods and Monsters and Greater Demons ruled the earth. Man was created or somehow began here as a lowly servant to these beings. He used the gifts of magic and cunning that had been given to him to cast out the demons from this dimension. This feat was the beginning for humanity and for me. The First Men created a monster that was under their control; a monster that could exile the Great Demons and protect humans from the evils that still roamed the earth. They created her with gifts of great power and strength. They created her by combining a human soul with a demon’s essence. She became to be known as The Slayer.

  
     The First Slayer passed her gifts to one, and she to another. As each died another woman was called. The First Men had created an instrument for good. They also created a society called the Watcher’s Council to lead the Slayer in her endeavor to rid the earth of all non-human evils.

  
      Years past and centuries changed once and once again. A girl named Buffy Anne Summers was called to become the protector of humanity against all evil. She with her band of misfits, a young girl with untold power, a young boy who had a heart of gold, and a Watcher with a rebel past, became the greatest forces of good the world has known since the First Slayer. With this great good evil, within the confines of Ma’at had allowed it, balanced the good with a greater influx of nefarious demons. Buffy the Slayer, Willow the Natural Witch, Alexander the demon hunter, and Rupert the Watcher in the end created a new world to defeat The First Evil. In this world all the girls and women who were potentials became Slayers. This was a new world, but Ma’at was unbalanced as this good came no new powerful evil was awoken. Ma’at restored the old world, the world that had been. Buffy and Faith became the only Slayers again as it was before. Buffy became tired of the life of a Slayer and turned to her trusted witch and watcher to find a way to pass the gift onto another girl so she could live normally.

  
     My part in this story begins here. I was the girl Buffy passed her powers to, before I had never known the truth about our world. I have become part of a legacy; one that will live on, most likely, until the end of the world.


	2. Small Towns

     My life may have or may not have been classified as normal even before I became the Slayer. On April 11, 1997 I was born into this world. I grew up in a small town for the first 12 years of my life. My mother then decided after two consecutive mission trips the previous summers to become a short-term missionary to Pakistan with myself in tow. Two years later we leave again to the wonderful third world culture of Pakistan to stay there for three more years until I graduate.

  
    The summer between my 11th and 12th grade year I went home to America. I hadn’t been there for over a year and a half. My time home included seeing family partying with friends, making hilariously stupid decisions as one does when they are 17. The second day I had been home I met a man. A man that I till then had only thought of as a work of fiction created by the brilliant mind of Joss Wheaton. Giles the Watcher had come to find the newest Slayer. His search had led him to the sleepy little countryside of Laurel, Pennsylvania, my hometown. I had exhibited symptoms of slayerness such as excessive strength and a feel for evil afoot. I didn’t put together that these new powers were maybe something out of the ordinary. His appearance was the talk of the town. A man with a British accent! Unheard of in my little township. He was odd and out of place in an area where everyone knows everybody. His appearance came to my ears when I was at my friend Adam’s party.

  
  “Have you heard about this new guy in town?” inquired Kayla.

  
   “Yes! His voice is absolutely delicious. You know I’m not one to go for older men that’s Tori’s forte, but him I would definitely…” I cut Adam off because I had heard my name.

  
  “What’s my forte now Adam?” I raise my one eyebrow since nothing Adam has to say could be totally complementary.

  
  “Older men,” he pauses, “and being my favorite slut ever.”

  I laugh, “Why thank you darling.” It’s an old joke that’s never gone away. “So why are we talking about my preference in men?”

  “You haven’t heard, have you?” He looks at Kayla. “Oh, this is guy is right up your…” I glare at him, “alley,” he finishes with a conniving smile.

  “You’re an ass, Adam, but I am intrigued.” I retorted. “Explain-y then.” I say batting my eyelashes.

  “Well there’s this guy in town, and this guy is adorable. He’s older, grayish hair, glasses, a cute British accent. The accent is the best part. It’s not super strong like to the point you can’t understand him, but it’s awesome.” He looks away a little dreamily.

  “Yeah I guess he does sound like my type.” The more I thought about it the more this mystery guy appealed to me. “Damn it Adam, you just had to give me another unattainable guy to fall for.” I huff.

  He laughs, “Don’t worry I’ll get a pic for you, hon.” I flip him off. He only laughs harder.


	3. Events of an Unnatural Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to anyone who might be reading this. ^_^

       The next day, I wake up at Adam’s with a party hangover, although not an actual hangover. Either my mom forgot about me asking her to pick me up this morning or the clock is wrong so I pick up my cell to call her. 

       “ _Hey mom, can you pick me up?_ ”

       “ _What, now? Honey, I’m at Giant Eagle._ ”Her voice is annoyed even though I asked her about it last night.

       “ _Oh_.” I reply, anger tingeing my voice.

       “ _You_ _can walk home. Oh, by the way do you need anything from here?_ ”

       “ _Nah, I’m good. I guess I’ll walk home_.” I say in a voice filled with resignation.

       “ _See ya when I get home?_ ”

       “ _Yeah, love ya mom_.” I respond shortly.

       “ _Love ya too, bye_.” She hangs up as I get off of Adam’s couch and head out. I walk down the back road towards my place. A little red convertible stops next to me at an intersection. I grab for my phone just to make sure it looks like I’m talking to someone. My hands shake with nervous energy. I’ve never seen this car, no one is around, and only my mom knows where I am. It’s highly unlikely my mom would be back at home for an hour or two.

       “Excuse me miss.” He says. The first thing that hits me is the accent. Oh, Jesus!  It was him, that guy. I took a closer look at him. I would like to say Adam was wrong when he said that I would like him, but of course he wasn't. The man looks familiar, but for some reason I just can’t seem to figure out who he looks like.

       “Could you help me; I was trying to find the nearest petrol station, but I seem to have lost my bearings?” He continued. It hit me then and there who he looked like. My brain started to short circuit. He looked like Antony Head. It couldn't be, could it?

       “Uh...umm, yeah,” My brain starts to slowly reboot, “You just go straight on this road till you hit the intersection. Then you take a right. Go straight till you get to the next intersection, and it’ll be diagonally across from you.” I finished.

       “Thank you. I have been driving for awhile, and have had no idea where I was.” He sounds relieved.  “Umm…do you need a ride?”I think for a moment half of my brain seems to be screaming at me just to do it while the other half is trying to beat the screaming half senseless.

       “No thank you. My house is just up the road.” I reply after debating with myself.

       “Very well then, thank you for the directions.” He says as he drives off. I start to walk again. He looks back as his car moves out of sight. I have the weirdest feeling of missing something important, but that wasn’t the important thing. There was research to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'll probably be updating this work once a week.


	4. Famous Encounters

                After very little sleep and a shit load of staring at my computer with a dash of screaming “Holy Shit” at one in the morning, I had figured out that it was extremely possible that it could have been Mr. Head. That afternoon I was supposed to hang out again with Emily and Adam at the mall. Adam greets me with his customary, “Hey hoe.”Emily just says, “Hi”. Adam starts to pass onto the newest gossip to me as we walk towards the food court.

                “So Kayla and her girlfriend broke up again,” Adam keeps rambling on about people, so I tune him out. I try to figure out if I could possible meet Mr. Head again and get him to sign something of mine. “And Marcus confessed his feelings for Chance. I’m fucking my mom’s boyfriend. Are you even listening to me?” Adam says.

                “Yeah, Marcus and Chance are together; you’re fucking your mom’s boyfriend.” I say still spaced out. “Wait WHAT?” I exclaim as my mind finally catches up.

                Adam giggles, “I was just trying to get your attention.”

                “So what is up with you?” Emily inquires.

                “I guess… Ok so Adam you know the guy you were talking about last night?” He nods, “Well I met him on my way home yesterday and well I got this weird vibe from him, or maybe it was me.” I’m again lost in thought for a moment, “Anywho, I know who he is.” I say smugly.

                Adam asks in his best seductive voice which leaves much to be desired, “So who is this mysterious man that gave you vibes.” He wiggles his eyebrows on the last part.

                “Giles!” I say excitedly. Emily looks at Adam then back at me.

                “Tori, that means absolutely nothing to me.” Adam flatly replies.

                “You know that show that I go on and on about.”

                “Buffy the Vampire something?” Adam asks.

                “Yes, he played Giles on it. The librarian. His actual name is Anthony Head …” I stop babbling as they stare at me. Both their stares tell me they have come to the conclusion that I’m still utterly insane. By this point we’ve reached food court and pick out a place to eat. As we stand in line, I feel eyes on the back of my neck. I turn around to see if I’m just paranoid or if there’s someone staring at me. There is, he’s handsome, looks around later 20s or early 30s, dark hair, dark eyes that catch mine before I look away. I wonder why he’s looking at me. ‘ _Did I sit in something? Is my hair a mess? Maybe it’s my shirt. Damn it Tori, you look fine so shut up!_ ’ I yell at myself. He gets up and dumps his tray into the garbage. He’s keeps looking at me, so I stare back at him not going to back down from a challenge. He nods at me and leaves. My day really has very few ways it could get weirder.

                “So, Tori, who was that hunk?” Adam butts into my thoughts.

                “I have no fucking idea.” We talk, and laugh, and gossip a lot till we’re done with the meal. We all head out to do a little shopping with lots of window shopping in between since none of us have very lucrative summer jobs. We go in to Hot Topic, and I of course find multiple shirts I don’t want to say no to. I only brought enough money for one so I pick out the one and only Buffy shirt.

                “You want him to sign it for you don’t ya.” Adam says next to me as I try to find my size.

                “No. Nope. Maybe. Yeah. Yeah.” I try to deny, but I really can’t since it’s true. I buy it even though Adam keeps making comments. My friend Marcus, who works there, checks me out when I get to the counter.

                “So Marcus what do you think about Tori’s little crush?” Adam asks.

                “Who?” Marcus looks up.

                “Him.” Adam points out the window as I whip around to look. He’s walking past the window with the guy who had been staring at me in the food court.

                “And it’s that other guy from the food court.” Emily says.

                “Yes I know. I’m slutty not blind.” I answer trying not to hyperventilate.

                “So you gonna go a get him to sign it, or do you want me to?” Adam asks. My mind plays through different horrible scenarios.

                “I’m not. It would just be weird.” I turn back to the racks.

                “Oh no you don’t.” Adam says as he grabs me and pushes me towards the door. Marcus enough foresight to grab a silver sharpie. My stomach drops the floor as we catch up to them.

                “Oh hello, there.” Mr. Head says a bit startled.

                “Hello. We were wondering if you would sign our friend’s shirt.” Marcus says pointing at my bag. I finally realize who the other guy is Nicholas Brendon. Oh Jesus fucking Christo! I have to do something before I die of shame.

                I pull out the shirt and say, "If it’s not too much trouble for you guys.”My hands feel like their shaking as I hand over the maker and shirt.

                “Of course.” Mr. Brendon says instantly. My smile probably looks a little crazy at this point.

                “Thank you so much.” I say as they move away. I think I hear one them say “You’re welcome, Slayer.”


	5. Interesting Books

                The next day I go the local Barns and Noble’s which just happens to be situated in Ohio. It’s a bit of a pain in the ass since my mom never wants to go there or of course doesn’t have time. Today, she decides to drop me off here while she goes to have lunch with an old high school friend. I have enough money to buy lunch, but I’ll most likely spend it on books. I grab _Anna Karenina_ and head towards the Starbucks that’s in the front of the store. My path is blocked by Anthony Head and Nicholas Brendon. I hope they haven’t seen me and run to go around another shelf. It’s really weird. I mean I’ve met one them three days in a row. I get to the front and order my Iced Salted Caramel Mocha and sit down next to the window where the sun is shining in trying to relax. My peace is broken by two people sitting at the table I’ve claimed, one to the right and another across from me. I lower my book from in front of my eyes. My heart starts to pound as my fight-or-flight syndrome kicks in. Why does this always happen to me when people are around.

                “We need to talk,” says the one to the right. Oh God, it’s Mr. Head. Keep it together, Tori, keep it together

                “Yes?” I answer hesitantly. “If this is about the other day, I’m very sorry about it. My friends are a bit over zealous.”

                “No of course not. It comes with the job.” Mr. Brendon says.

                “Oh okay. So umm….what is this about?” I question. They look at each other. Mr. Head pulls out a book from a satchel he’s hung over the back of the chair. It’s huge, and damn is it old. Oh my god it’s the _Vampyre_ book from the T.V. show! Mr. Head holds it out for me to take. I do and open it. It even feels old and smells musty. It’s exquisite. The pictures have amazing detail and are drawn beautifully even though some of them are quite gruesome.

                “You know the routine since you seem to be a Buffy fan. One girl in every generation to protect humanity, yada yada ya.” Mr. Brendon says. Mr. Head just rolls his eyes.

                “What Zander is trying to so eloquently say is you are the new slayer, and we’re here to help you.” I blankly stare at the till my mind can play catch up to all this. My expression at this point has turned incredulous as I flatly say,

                “You have to be fucking with me cause this is a load of shit, Isn’t it?”

                “No, why would we lie to you?” Mr. Head asks a little taken aback at my wording.

                “I don’t know, but it all seems a little insane. Maybe it’s because you’re bored, and you wanted to pull a prank on an avid Buffy fan because she and her friends were rude. Maybe I’m just losing my mind, or you’ve both lost yours.” I retort a little angrily trying to come up with as many reasons as I can.

                “I can be a huge jackass, but I’m not that big of one,” states the man who claims to be Zander.

                “But this is still fucking insane, and since that’s coming from me, there must be something wrong,” I say.

                “I understand that you'll need more than this to convince you. The townships in your area have a low density population of vampires, but there are one or two cemeteries that have just buried certain recently deceased that seem to exhibit signs of possibly becoming vampires.” Mr. Head explains rationally.

                I throw in the towel because either this is complete bullshit, or it’s real, but either way this is gonna be a hell of an experience. Plus I’m seventeen and really don’t care. “Ok fine what time and where.” I say. They answer with the name of the gas station I had directed Mr. Head to the first time I met him at 8 tonight. I sit and think for a second then I realize something that is seriously going to bother me if I don’t ask.

                “What should I call you two anyway since you’re not Anthony Head or Nicolas Brendon and you probably don’t want anyone to think you’re insane for thinking you are characters from a TV show you both starred in.” I say.

                They look at each other for a moment.

                “Call us by our assumed names when anyone else around, but you may call me Giles in any other case.” Mr. Head, no, Giles says.

                “Same but Zander,” Zander says.

                “Okay, we good then?” I ask after a moment of silence. I look at them pointedly so they’ll leave.

                “Oh. Umm yes. We’ll be going then.” Giles says. They leave talking quietly to each other.

                ‘ _All I wanted was a nice afternoon with a book and coffee. But do I get that? Nope. I get this great revelation that I’m not the most insane person that I’ve ever known. These two are.’_ As I think about it the crazier the idea gets but also more likely. _‘I know the world is full of evil and death, and I believe there is such a thing as pure evil. My only question is what is the likelihood that I would end up as a Buffy fan and a Slayer? I mean there are millions of girls to choose from and I’m not exactly young to be a Slayer. I know 17 is still young, but Slayers are usually chosen at 15 or younger. Anyway didn’t Willow make all potentials, Slayers in what the early 2000s? How the hell does that work then?_ _Anyhow what about their aliases? Did they take the actor’s identities that played Giles and Zander on the show? Or are they both actors and the real thing? This all hinges on if this is actually real.'_

                The questions stick. I resolve to ask Giles and Zander tonight when we go hunting. I turn back to my book and coffee trying to push all my jumbled thoughts and worries out of my head.


	6. Good Hunting

      The rest of my daylight hours are quite uneventful. My mom comes back; we grab some Coldstone, and head back home. The house is filled with my three younger cousins, one of my aunts, and my grandparents. I think one of my eardrums pop as my two youngest cousins come screaming towards me, but I pick them both up when they get close enough and give them both a big hug. They wiggle around, so I’ll put them down and they can run back to our grandmother. As I set them down gently, I hope that I won’t have to deal with a million questions from my family. My life’s been ok since I’ve come back, but my family seems to want to know every little detail about my life. I mean there’s nothing to tell. I go to school and daydream about leaving Pakistan and never coming back. Other than reading fanfics and Tumblr, there’s absolutely nothing interesting. Well, I mean I could tell them that I met some guys and plan on meeting them again tonight alone, but that would just end badly. I go into the living room say hey to everyone. My other cousin Gabbi who’s year and a half younger than me gets out of her chair and walks behind me as I go up to my room. She shuts the door as we get in my room. It’s sort of messy as usual. I sit on my bed cross legged facing her.

      “So what’s up?”

      “Emily is having a party, and you are coming, so we were planning a little surprise.”Gabbi states. She and my other friends had been hinting at this surprise for a while.

      “Well I sorta had plans tonight but…” I trail off.

      “Too bad,” Gabbi retorts.

      “Gabbi,” I say seriously, “I’ll come, but I might be a little late, okay? I have to meet some people.”

      “Fine. Do you need a ride?” Gabbi asks.

      “No, they’ll be picking me up” or I’ll be walking, I add silently. Gabbi gets up and leaves. I sit there trying to plan out my strategy for tonight. If they are crazy how do I get away? If it’s real what do I do? I change into a pair of my jeggings so I’ll be stylish yet able to out run the two crazies or kill a vampire. I decide against the white t-shirt I’ve been wearing and change into my Winchester “Saving people, Hunting things” T-shirt; It’s soft and stretchy. I think to myself as I look at my outfit in the mirror; I’ll never win a beauty pageant, but I have lost weight in the last few weeks. It wasn’t just five pounds or ten. I had lost 20 in a fucking week. I was exercising but I had never really been able to lose weight easily. I usually have to starve myself and workout like a fiend to lose five pounds. I was by no means obese, but I had always been chubby. I walked away from the mirror before I could question if my good fortune was one day gonna come back and bite me in the ass one day. With my luck it definitely will. I walk back down the stairs to the living room trying to get out the door quietly since I really don’t want any questions. It’s my grandfather who stops me.

      “Hey there, where are you going?”

      “Out to meet up with some friends.” I answer easily.

      My mom pops her head out of the kitchen and says, “Who’s going where?”

      I raise a plea to any god that I’ll actually be able to get out of here. “I’m going to Adam’s and he’s takin’ me to Emily’s.” I answer calmly cause the last thing I wanna do is seem suspicious cause this will turn into the fucking Spanish Inquisition or maybe not since I’m expecting it.

      “Do you have your phone?” My mom asks.

      “Yes.” I answer as I put on my shoes and grab my wallet.

      “Money?”

      “Yes, mom. I’ll be fine.” I say with a roll of my eyes. “Bye Papa. Bye Mom. Love you guys.” I say as I run out the door before either of them can question me more. I turn right when I get to the end of the drive hoping no one is looking out the window since it’s the direct opposite way of Adam’s house. I start a light jog till I am over the hill and out of sight. I walk the rest mile it takes to get to Citgo and check at my phone. I have half an hour to kill. I buy myself a Rockstar and lounge on the gas station sidewalk. As my leg starts to fall asleep a red convertible pulls up.

      “Hey,” I say. There’s a duffle bag in the back along with Zander, so I get in the passenger’s side while Giles says,

      “We’ll go to the nearest spot and hopefully there will be a few demons for you to try your powers on.”

      “So what happens if there is a vampire? I mean what happens to me after I kill it as in the rest of my life? Is this a paying job or do I have to get secondary job to support myself? Do I need to drop out of school?” I immediately babble worriedly.

      “Well you will finish high school, go on to secondary education if you would like to, and then either work completely for the Council or take a side job. You will have a stipend from the Council either way.” Giles calmly informs me.

      “So I’ll always have cash as long as I’m Slaying?” I question to clarify.

      “Yes.” Giles answers as we pull into the nearby Presbyterian Church. I had gone here when I was younger, but then we changed churches since it was so small. Now I don’t go to church. There’s an old cemetery in the back. We all get out of the car. Zander throws the duffle bag at me with an “oomph”. It looks like it should be heavy, but it’s not. We walk over to the edge of the cemetery.

      “Grab a stake or two and at least a vial of holy water.” Zander commands as his eyes take in the area. I set the bag down and grab the necessities. Both men grab a stake. Giles takes a cross in his empty hand and Zander takes a vial of holy water.

      “Stupid question, but where do you get the holy water? Do you bless it yourselves or do you have your own priest?” I ask.

      “We make it ourselves. I’ll teach you how if you would like.” Giles answers amusedly. The sun is right on the horizon. The wind is picking up too. I shiver not from the cold since it’s still pretty humid and warm. Something feels…off. Giles notices me twitching. He motions to move forward into the graveyard.

      “Did you feel something?” He asks.

      “Yeah, something feels…wrong. It’s like a tingling sensation.” I breathe.

      “Well, we’re defiantly right; at least one demon is lurking around here.” Zander quietly says. My eyes are sweeping the cemetery for threats. I give a start as a hand rises out of the ground to my right. Giles comes beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

      “Holy shit!” I whisper wide eyed, looking at the hand covered in dirt. My eyes swing to Giles then back to the hand.

      “Yes,” he looks at me. “This maybe a great deal of information for you to process right now but the goal of this exercise is to kill a vampire or demon, but in this case a vampire.” He takes his hand off my shoulder. I don’t look back at him my eyes are glued to the body rising from the ground. My hands are shaking. Oh God this is scary. I raise the stake and hold myself coiled ready to spring. The vampire is only half way out of its grave when I launch at it. Its head smacks into the headstone behind it, I flip over the head stone, and land on my feet. It growls and races towards me. I put a stake in its chest. It screams and turns to dust. My heart jumps to my throat. I feel woozy and a little sick from all the adrenalin.

      “Holy mother of God, it’s real. It’s fucking real.” I keep staring at the dust, waiting for it to reconstitute itself into a human body with a huge gaping hole in its chest; gruesome but more likely than what had just happened. I hear something behind me. I spin around ready to stab something. It’s Giles. I uncurl but still hold the stake tightly enough for it to make intents in my hand.

      “So it’s real.” I say.

      “Yes,” Giles answers.

      “You’ll get used to it in a while.”  Zander says with amused conspiratorial tone.

      “Yeah,” I huff a sarcastic laugh, “I’ll totally get used to killing the undead and other demons. So gonna happen.”  I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth trying to calm myself down. “I guess I will one day get used to this but for the foreseeable future it’s still gonna be fucking crazy.”

      “Don’t worry about it cause it really is insane.” Zander tries to comfort me. I shake myself.

      “So anything else?” I gesture to us standing in a circle.

      “No, we can go.” Giles says not unkindly but startled by my change in subject.

      “Ok, I was actually wondering if you could actually drop me off at a friend’s place. It’s just that I told my mom I’d be there and it would look bad if I wasn’t.” I explain.

      “Of course, if you would direct me?”

      “Yeah.” We all head towards the convertible. Zander runs ahead and jumps in the back since the roof is still down. Giles sighs and chuckles a little; I giggle. Giles and I get to the car and he holds the passenger door open for me.

      “Thank you.” I say. Giles shuts the door after me and goes around the car to get to the driver’s side. I look up as we leave the church. It’s a very pretty night. I lay my head on the head rest and think about how easily my life was turned on its head. In less than a week I had met two actors, found out a fictional universe wasn’t so fictional, and became part of it.

      “Do you guys even know my name?” I ask.

      “Victoria Marie Kosek. Born April 11, 1997.” Giles answers

      “Okay bit weird but that seems to be my life. You both can just call me Tori or really whatever you want.”  I say so they won’t call me Victoria. It’s not that I don’t like the name, but most people don’t use it. We get back to the gas station and Giles looks to me for direction.

      “Turn right here.” He does, “Then the next four way intersection turn left. Go straight after that till I stop you.” We pass my house as I finish speaking. My phone vibrates. I grab it out of my pocket and see it’s a text from my mom.

**Hey what you doing?**

**Nm y?**  I ask wondering if I’m in trouble. There’s always seems to be some reason for me to get yelled at.

**Just wondering…have fun :) txt when you want picked up**

      Thank God  my mom was just checking in, by the time I’m done texting mom we’ve turned again.

      “So,” Zander says trying to break the silence.”What are you doing after high school?”I really want to roll my eyes. It feels like been asked the same question at least 15 thousand times by family and family friends.

      “Hopefully I’ll be able to get a job at a bakery and then maybe after a while I’ll go to a baking program. I’d like to move before that, but now I guess my plans hinge on the whole Slayer thing.”  I answer with the revelation that my future is more planned out now than it was two days ago. It sorta makes me feel better cause I hate making decisions but it makes me feel more boxed in by the lack of my ability to change my future. My brain changes gears so I don’t have to dwell upon that thought.

      “I have a few quick questions.” Or maybe not so quick. “Is everything in the TV show real? Are you also an actor along with the whole watcher thing?  And are you actually Anthony Head or is he someone else and you just took his identity?”

      Giles looks like he’s just about to open his mouth, but Zander cuts in, “I’m sure the G-man would love to educate you about it, but the shortest story is that Willow and him did a little magic and fixed a few things for example my eye, so I don’t have to walk around like a sexy  pirate.” He laughs.

      I’m still not quite clear with this answer, but it’s as good as I’m gonna get for now. “Ok, so then how did I become the Slayer? I mean weren’t all the potentials activated earlier?”

      “Yes,” Giles replies without taking his eyes off the road,” but their powers weren't stable since the Ma’at was unbalance by the introduction of so many forces for good. Ma’at is …”

      “I know what Ma’at is.” I cut him off. “ Sorry.”

      He just looks at me a little surprised, but continues. “Well, the new Slayers had their powers ripped from them which left them unable to be potentials therefore none of them could ever be Slayers again. A new generation of potentials had to be created. You were the first potential our seer found. It wasn’t a large leap to believe you would be the next Slayer after Buffy. You were called because Buffy wanted to retire. The Powers That Be gifted us a scroll that told of a spell that could call a new Slayer without the old Slayer having to die. The only problem was that the Buffy would lose her Slayer strength and power. She of course decided that course of action.” Giles finished.

      “Well that’s some tale.” I say.  “But what about …” I trail off, getting distracted I say “You can stop here. It will be easier than having to turn around in her driveway.” Emily’s house is close. Giles stops and says,

      “We’ll meet again tomorrow if that’s alright?” I nod still with a million unanswered questions bouncing around I my head.

      “Here, put your number in my phone and well set up a time to meet.” I say since it will be the easiest way to do things. I hand him my phone and he gives me his number and writes mine on his hand.

      “Okay so I’ll see you guys later, I guess.” I say to them as Zander jumps into the front seat. They say their goodbyes before they drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

       I walk up to Emily’s house and see that almost all my friends are there with the music blaring. Adam dances over to me.

      “Who was that?”

      “Some friends.” I answer tersely.

      “You don’t have friends, just people who pay for your time.” Adam jokes.

      “Shut…” I try to say but am cut off by Kayla running over to me and squeezing me into what I guess you would call a hug.

      “You came!” She exclaims.

      “Yeah so what’s up?” I ask trying to pull my mind to the present.

      “Well Emily’s mom and dad went to Virginia so Kristian and Gabbi brought some’ punch’.”

      “Why I am not surprised?” I laugh. Others have noticed that I came and come over to greet me with hugs or sarcasm or both. They’re all on their way to being tipsy. I walk over to the food table and grab myself a cup of punch. I can barely taste the alcohol which is sad because with the day I’ve had I could use it. I survey my friends to see if there’s anything really interesting going on. Emily was all over Marcus even though everybody knows he can’t stand her. Kenzi and her girlfriend were cuddled up by the fire. Emily’s cousins were trying to chat up Kayla which made me giggle since she was gay. I walk over towards them to see if they are at all interesting or at least entertain.  They really weren’t since they were teen boys just trying to get into both our pants. I’m pretty sure I hear every unoriginal pick up line ever created. A few of us decided to take a walk down the road. Kayla and I talked.

      “So she flipped because you dumped her because she cheated. Un-fucking-believable! You really need to choose better girlfriends.” I state after she’s finished her tale of woe about girlfriends.

      “Well maybe we should date cause at least I know you are only a bitch to people you don’t like.”

      “If you wanna go halvies on a dinner and a movie, I’m up for it.”  I reply. Her shocked look and laugh really make me a little self conscious.

      “It’s okay if you don’t see me like that it was just an offer.”Oh lord please don’t let me just have embarrassed myself.

      “But you’re straight, aren’t you?” Kayla questions.

      I giggle at the thought of a hetero-normal life and shake my head no.

       “Wow none of our friends are straight. So why can’t I get a girlfriend.” Kayla laments.

      “Did you totally miss my offer? Seriously.”  I exclaim frustrated.

      “No, but you’ll be leaving, and I don’t want a long distance relationship. It plus I see you as a sister.” Kayla finishes.

      I respond more calmly, “Ok. I get that. It’s totally cool. I hope this doesn’t make things weird.”  I’m a little worried about my angry outburst.

      “No!” she exclaims. Her phone rings.

      “Yeah. Uhhu. “She says in response to the other person on the line. “Ok, I’ll tell her.” She ends the call. I look at her expectantly.  “We need to get back to the house. Marcus and Gabbi want to give you your surprise.” She smiles.

      I’m worried now. “You wouldn’t want to take pity on me and just tell me what this is?” I say trying to get at least a little information from Kayla.

      “Nope, but I’ll tell you this: it’ll be fun and you won’t be as stressed.” She laughs a little. We arrive back at Emily’s house as Gabbi and Marcus are returning with his parent’s SUV.  Gabbi jumps out of it and grabs my hand pulling me in the car. I yelp as I lose my footing. I get into the car without falling on my face.

      “Ok so we’re gonna head back home grab some stuff to sleep in. I already talked to Aunt O, but you have to tell her we’re sleeping over at Emily’s place.” Gabbi says as I get buckled.

      “Okay?” I say a little fearfully. Are they going to kidnap me, sell me off. Knowing my cousin none of ideas were impossible. The car stopped while I was worrying.

      “Tori hurry up. I want to get out of here quick.” Gabbi orders. I scramble out of the car and run into the house. I grab my pj’s, a blanket, my toothbrush and stuff it all into a pillow case so it’s easier to carry. I snag a 20 my mom had put on the table. I rush out the door before my mom can ask anything. The Car door shuts as Markus back out of the drive.

      “We’re stoppin’ at Sheetz?” Gabbi questions Marcus

      The drive there is quick. We pick up a bunch of snacks. MY mind this whole time has been coming up with different guesses of what the hell is going on. I grab a Mountain Dew slurpee for myself as Marcus and Gabbi head to pay. My cousin as she passes grabs my wallet out of my hands and uses a 10 I had in there. Guess I’m contributing to food. Marcus gathers the bags and we head for the car. Marcus checks his phone as he gets in the car

      “He’ll meet us at Pilot.” Marcus says putting the SVU in drive. Currently I know that something shady as fuck is going on.

      “Sound like a drug deal.” I joke trying to lighten the mood. Gabbi turns and looks at me over the seat and smiles innocently or at least tries to.

      “Shit,” is all I can say. There’s so many ways this could go wrong, but literally how the hell do I get out of it? I call my mom and say what…‘hey can you come and get me? Gabbi and Marcus are drug buddies and thought that I’d be fun to get high.’ Gabbi would kill me, my friends would hate me, and there’s no fucking way that my mom wouldn’t find me at fault so she can have an all-out screaming match. It’s less trouble just going with it. In any case I’m not such a prude that I’m totally opposed to trying drugs once. Marcus turns into the Pilot gas station and parks in the back next to a beat up silver Saturn. He grabs the cash Gabbi holds out to him as he slides out of the car. He opens the door of the Saturn and gets in. I look out the other side till Marcus slamming his door makes me come back to reality.

      “Fucker charged me extra because he went out of his way “to get me the stuff express”. I asked him about this two weeks ago.” Marcus rants as he pulls out of the gas station. Gabbi just laughs as she pulls out the small Ziploc from Marcus’s pocket. The stuff inside of it green and looks dried. It’s either weed or parsley, I joke to keep the tension in my head away from me. We drive a short distance to Moraine, a large state park. There’s a little camping site in the middle of the park that no one goes to and Marcus seems know this. They must use this place pretty often since Marcus’s eyes aren’t really on the road.  We park as far back from the paved road as we can.

      “Kay, Tori get out. “ Gabbi says, “Grab the Vodka under the seat though.” I reach down to get it as Gabbi opens the back of the SUV. She starts to fold the back seats down to make a larger space in the back. I get out as she folds the seat I had just been sitting in down. Marcus grabs the snacks from the passenger’s seat Gabbi had left and a small draw string backpack. I and Marcus climb in the back as Gabbi gets settled. The trunk shuts and we’re all sitting as Gabbi gets down to handing out red solo cups and ice tea.  Marcus pulls out a blown glass pipe and a lighter from his bag.

      “Hey newbie watch closely.” He says to me before putting the weed into the pipe. He lights it, inhales through the pipe, inhales again after he’s pulled off the pipe, then holds his breath. He blows out the breath and hands the pipe to me.

      Gabbi who sits next to me says, “You gotta cover the hole on the side.” I do and bring the end of the pipe to my lips as Marcus lights it. I inhale like Marcus: once through the pipe and once again after I stop sucking in the smoke. My eyes water. I start to cough.  Gabbi laughs as Marcus grabs the pipe off of me, so I don’t spill the contents. My head’s spinning. I think Gabbi’s taking a hit but I can’t focus. Marcus hands me the pipe back, I take another hit.


End file.
